Do you have my money!
by bleachfreak13
Summary: This is just a random story I came up with in Health while we were watching a movie about gangs! Scott owes the Hale pack money and he doesn't have it so Stiles steps in to save his best friend! Rated T for violence and guns
1. Chapter 1

**This just random I hope you like it I suck I writing sterek though oh well love y'all xD I wrowe this in some health class while we swerve watching a gang video!**

Stiles didn't understand what was happening he and Scott were just playing videogames when they were suddenly they were on the ground with gun pointed at there heads.

"So Scotty" the black haired women smirked "do you have our money?"

Stiles looked over at Scott who was shaking badly staring wide eyed at the two intruders in his home

Stiles looked over at the man holding the gun to his head and 'he is hot like Greek god hot' stiles thought 'I wonder what his name is' the man the noticed stiles staring at him

"like what you see beautiful?" The man smirked

"uh"

"leave him alone" Scott screamed lunging at the black haired man. The man hit Scott over the head with the butt of his gun sending Scott back to the floor.

"Watch it or ill kill you" the man growled

"Derek calm down we still need our money" the women smiled placing a hand on her brothers shoulder

"or I could just kill him" Derek smirked evilly cocking his gun aiming for Scott's head

"NO PLEASE DON'T" stiles begged.

Derek raised a eyebrow "what would you do to save your friend?" Derek questioned with a smile sending a chill down stiles's spine

"anything" he gulped 'Im going to regret this stupid Scott stupid stupid stupid' stiles thought

"really?" Derek gentle place a hand on stiles's cheek

"we'll then how about this you become mine"

Mine he wants me to be his stiles thought

"yours?"

"Yes mine you will leave this place and come with me"

Scott growled

"you will become" derek started

"NO YOU WON'T TAKE STILES" Scott screamed the women punched Scott

"shut up Scotty der is doing business"

"thank you Laura" derek laughed

"anyways you will become my own personal slut mine and only mine"

"what about my dad?" Stiles questioned

"we'll tell him you ran away" Laura smirked

"so do we have a deal beautiful?" Derek asked raising a eyebrow

stiles looked over at Scott who was freaking out shaking his head no

"don't do this stiles" Scott begged

"we'll if he doesn't your going to die Scotty" Laura laugh

"I'll do it" stiles answered quickly

derek smiled and pulled stiles to his feet and wrap an arm tightly Around his waist

"We're going to have a lot of fun beautiful"

**i hope you like it Review please pretty please :) Meow =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I updated I hope you like it Sorry I suck at English my grammar is horrible this chapter has some Jackson/Stiles but this is still a Sterek story! Oh please review at the end PLEASE xD**

_That Morning/Before Stiles meet Derek!_

"Come on Stiles baby." Jackson crowded his boyfriend against the locker making sure he could not escape

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal!? You joined a gang Jackson it's a HUGE FREAKIN DEAL!" Stiles yelled throwing his arms around.

Lucky for Jackson the hall were clear because the bell had already rang. The halls were clear so no one could hear them

"and did you forget your dating the Sheriff's son!" Stiles pointed a finger in Jackson's face.

'God if my dad finds out I'm dating a gang member he'll kill me! No scratch that he will kill Jackson and then lock me in a tower in some land far far away' Stiles thought

"No baby no" Jackson put a hand on Stiles face rubbing small circles over the boy's cheek

"But please understand." Jackson pleaded he needed Stiles, Stiles was the love of his life

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!? THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS A COMPLETE AND TOTALLY DUMBASS!" Stiles screamed Jackson could see the tears in his lover's eyes. He hated that he was hurting him but Stiles needed to understand

"Please don't cry Stiles baby." Jackson kissed Stiles's cheek softly. Stiles buried his face in the blond's neck slowly calming down

" The Argents are like family to me" Jackson explained

"THE ARGENTS! You joined THE ARGENTS like the second most feared gang in Beacon Hills!" Stiles was hysterical if Jackson was part of the Argents that means he would have to fight with the scariest most deadly gang in Beacon Hills the Hales.

"REALLY JACKSON!" Stiles exclaimed with tears running down his face

"Your going to get hurt or killed or or ..."

Stiles couldn't breath 'I'm having a panic attack' the thought only made it even harder to breath and his dizziness become worst he leaned against Jackson for support

"Stiles baby please calm down." Jackson begged

"I ... I can't!" Stiles voice sounded panicked and weak Jackson held Stiles and slowly started to breath in and out.

"Yes you can baby just match my breathing." Jackson encouraged breathing in and out slowly so Stiles could match it.

Stiles started to slowly calm down his breathing and heart rate slowly returning to normal. Stiles pushed Jackson away

"No, I can't be with you any more!" Stiles said sadly turning away but the blond grabbed his wrist stopping his retreat

"Stiles!" Jackson pleaded

"NO SHUT UP! I'm not going to wake up one morning to find out your dead because of some stupid gang shit!" He yelled loudly

"Stiles please!" Jackson crowed Stiles against the lockers again resting his arm beside the boy's head placing his forehead against Stiles's forehead

"I'm not going to lose someone else because of this shit." Stiles cried hands curling into Jackson's shirt tears were running down his face fast.

Jackson knew Stiles's mother had been killed by a gang when she had witnessed them making a drug deal they had shot her in fear thinking she would tell and that's what made Mr. Stilinski became the Sheriff he had hunted night and day for his wife's killers it turned out to be some small gang called the betas the Sheriff made it were they were locked away for life. Ever since then he has been the Sheriff.

Jackson understood why Stiles was upset so he held him held him tight no one would ever take Stiles away from him.

"Baby please trust me I'll be alright." Jackson kissed the boy's nose.

There was a long silence filled with tension Stiles licked his lips out of habit drawing Jackson's eyes the blond pushed his lips against the younger boy's taking Stiles's breath away it was short but sweet.

"Fine! But if you die I will kill you!" Stiles said with an adorable little pout

Jackson laughed placing another quick kiss on the boy's lips again

"Don't worry baby." Jackson pressed his lips hard against the boy's as he pushed his knee between Stiles's legs drawing a moan from the boy as Jackson's tongue dominated Stiles's mouth.

"Jackson!" Stiles moaned

"I do believe it is against school rules to perform PDA at school Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Whittemore."

Both boys turned there heads toward Mr. Harris shock written on there faces that quickly turned to embarrassment at getting caught.

Stiles was first to speak "Uh...Sorry dude."

Mr. Harris frowned at Stiles's words

"Won't happened again Mr. Harris sir." Jackson quickly added

"Good know get to class before I give you both dentition." Mr. Harris smirked

"Yes sir." Jackson and Stiles answered simultaneously as they quickly made there way to class avoiding eye contact with the teacher.

Stiles toke a seat behind Scott in there history class well the teacher gave him a dirty look for being late

"Yeah dude you hanging out with Jackson after school today?" Scott questioned spitting Jackson's name when he said it

"No he has some stuff to take care of." Stiles rolled his eyes

"Your to good for him dude, oh since your not sucking face with the asshole do you want to hang out?" Scott asked they haven't had some best friend time in a well

"Heck yeah man! My house after school pizza, video games, the works"

**Review please xD good or bad I just wanna know what you think btw this is my first sterek fanfic OH AND I PROMISE THERE IS STEREK in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it toke so long I hope you like it please review_**

Stiles was riding in the back of Hale's Carmon

'The Hales! Damn it! this was all Scott's fault stupid Scott stupid Laura stupid Derek stupid Derek wanting me to be his whore a WHORE ME REALLY' Stiles yelled in his head

His poor dad was problemly going to be heart broken when he found out

"What are you going to tell my dad?" Stiles questioned surely his father would coming searching for him after Stiles's mom died the sheriff had become extremely protective of his son.

"Don't worry about it." Derek answered with a smirk glancing at Stiles in the review mirror. The raven haired pressed a button causing the doors of the car lock. Stiles glared at the man as Laura giggled

"Yeah don't freak out Bambi you'll still see him." She stated rolling her eyes.

Thoughts raced through Stiles's mind 'so I will see my dad again but I going to be living with Derek Hale? Maybe they'll threat him or hurt him! No they wouldn't be that stupid would they?! Uh this is stupid! Wait what if they're just lying to me grrrrrr' Stiles thought getting getting frustrated

"I will?" Stiles questioned looking at Derek in the mirror

"Yes, Family is very important" Derek stated plainly.

Everyone in Beacon Hill knew about what happened to the Hale family they all burned to death in a fire except Derek, Laura, and their Uncle Peter. The news reporters said it had something to do with the Argent gang.

The car ride had become quiet. Soon they pulled up to the most beautiful house anyone could ever imagine. The home was magnificent it was fit for royalty.

"This is your house!?" Sties asked eyes as big as bowling balls. Derek smiled at the boy's reaction

"Yes." Derek wrapped an arm tightly around the boy's waist pulling him against his chest "but this is your home now to" he whispered against the boy's ear nipping it softly making the boy release a small squeak.

"Come on Bambi lets go see your new room!" Laura demanded grabbing the boy's wrist making her way to the front door.

"Bambi?" Stiles raised a eyebrow at the girl 'why is calling me the name of a baby dear?' Stiles thought  
"Yeah you look like Bambi." Laura answered simply Stiles face flushed with embarrassment. Derek saw this and wrapped his arms back around the boy kissing his cheek

"A very beautiful, smart, and adorable Bambi." Stiles stared at Derek slowly meeting him in a kiss

'What am i doing? I'm dating Jackson STOP liking this!' Stiles told his mind releasing a needy moan when Derek's tongue found its way into his mouth.

"Gross!" Laura made faking gagging noises "Get a room!" Derek laughed while Stiles hind his face in Derek's shoulder "We will" Derek said placing a kiss on top of Stiles's head.

"Now lets go show you our room"

"Our?" Stiles gulped nervously he could feel his hands getting sweaty 'of course we're sharing a room I am is whore slut thing' Derek grabbed Stiles's chin bring him into a passionate kiss

"Yes, ours as in mine and yours beautiful."

"This is your room! It's HUGE!" Stiles exclaimed jaw hanging wide open

"Our room" Derek corrected with a small smile "and yes"

Stiles jumped onto the bed burring his face into the sheets that smelled a little like Derek 'STOP thinking about Derek I love Jackson not Derek the only reason in doing this is because I had to save Scott it like part of the bro code to help a bro when he's in trouble' Stiles mentally screamed at himself. Derek was staring at Stiles with hunger up in his eyes.

'Shit he's staring at me say something' "uh your bed is really soft." Stiles said as a blush creeped onto his face. Derek smirked and crawled onto the bed making his way to Stiles who was licking his lips nervously

"Uh Derek?" Derek kissed the boy's neck licking, biting, and marking what was his

"Don't worry beautiful." Derek said placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips

"I'll be gentle."

The man bite the boy's neck harder sucking at it so that it would leave a mark for the world to see. So that everyone would know that the young boy is his.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned "I can't I have a boyfriend" Stiles stated turning his head away from the man.

Derek grab Stiles's chin forcing the boy to look at him

"No you don't Stiles." Derek said sternly "You belong to me know."

He smirked leaning forward claiming the boy's mouth forcing his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Stiles's hips thruster upward meeting Derek's. Derek's hand wander up Stiles's shirt finding his nipple and squeezing it as his other hand unzipped his pants releasing his hard length. Stiles look at the other man's length with wide eyes 'OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE'. Stiles thought Derek saw the fear on the boy's face and placed a hand on his cheek

"Don't worry beautiful." Derek insured "I'll make it really good for you."

The man promised "uh ok" Stiles answered with a blush on his face.

"Good!" Derek said picking the boy up and placing him on his feet on the floor before sitting back down on soft bed.

"Now strip for me beautiful."

Stiles began to quickly take off his clothes when

"Slowly my love no need to rush we have the rest our lives."

Derek smiled as Stiles look away 'I shouldn't be feeling this way I love Jackson and I shouldn't be doing this I mean Jackson would never cheat on me so why am I cheating? Oh yeah because I have no choice in the matter.' Stiles was brought out of his thought when he felt Derek grab his hips and pulled him into the older man's lap

"Derek please." Stiles moaned

"Yes beautiful tell me what you want" Derek whispered in a husky voice griding his hips into his lover's.

"Please!" Stiles begged biting his lips trying to contain his moans

"Yes?" Derek smirked nipping a Stiles's ear licking and biting it.

"Please please please touch me please my body is begging for your touch Derek." Stiles moaned head dropping to rest on the older man's shoulder burring his face in the man's neck

"With pleasure my love." Derek said slowly pushing his fingers into Stiles's tight hole stretching the boy open

"uhmm Derek" Stiles moaned when the fingers hit his prostate.

Derek licked at the boy's ear "I'm going to make sweet love to you Stiles over and over again so you know who you belong to."

The fingers began to go in and out faster "Derek! Faster please!" Stiles begged "I'm going to make it were you will never be able to be with anyone else because you will only be thinking of me." Derek whispered

"Derek!"

"Your going to do what I want you to Stiles" Derek said smirking at the boy's completely blessed out state.

"Yes Derek yes!" The man smiled at the boy's answer

"Your mine forever Stiles." The boy moaned at the man's words

"Derek please make love to me"

"As you wish beautiful" Derek answered pulling his fingers out of the boy and slowly pushed his length inside the tight hole.

"Uh your so big." Stiles moaned relaxing around the man

"That's it beautiful relax for me." Derek encouraged grabbing the boy's hips and slowly began to push in and out.

"Feels so good" the boy moaned throwing his head back letting the older man attack his neck "You look so beautiful like this" Derek growled

"Harder please Derek" Stiles moaned grabbing Derek's face bring him into a hard demanding kiss

"Stiles" Derek moaned

"I'm gonna-"

" Come for me Stiles"

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed releasing his load on both of there stomachs and Derek soon following after. Derek made his way to the bathroom grabbing a wet towel cleaning them both off and then pulled the covers over Stiles  
"Sleep now beautiful" Derek said kiss his forehead

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked as he saw Derek begin to get dressed

"Don't worry my love I'll be back I have a meeting with the Argents." Derek smiled placing a soft kiss on Stiles's lips.

**_please review XD _**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackson!" Danny waved high as the blond pulled up to the Argent household.

They were having a meeting today about the Hale problem.

"So how did it go? Did you tell Stiles?" Danny questioned well jogging to blond who was getting out of his car.

"Yes but" Jackson answered nervously rubbing his neck

"but what?" The tan boy asked with a raised eyebrow

"I kind of told him I just joined it this weekend"

"Jackson" Danny signed

"I know I know but I couldn't just tell him I've been lying the whole time we've been dating it would crush him" Jackson stated

'God if Stiles knew about the thing I've done he would hate me forever god I'm a horrible person why do I keep hurting him I love him' Jackson was brought out of his thought by Allusion

"Come on boy's" she grabbed their arms making her way to the house

"The meeting is starting."

They all sat at a table in the Argents basement. Chris at the head of the table Allusion and Kate at his sides. Jackson was beside Allusion and Danny was on the other side of the blond

"Alright we found out the Hales have recruited some new additions to there gang of misfits." Chris growled looking at them all with a serious face

"And they're from your school!" 'Oh shit'

"Who are they?" Allusion asked her father sweetly.

Chris shuffled through a few papers and threw three pictures out onto the table.

"Erica Reyes" he said pointing to a picture of a blond girl 'that's the girl who has a crush on Stiles' Jackson thought angrily

"Isaac Lahey" 'my neighbor'

"Vernon Milton Boyd" 'who?'  
"So keep a watchful eye on them. The Hales are nothing but trouble." Chris stated firmly grabbing his coat making his way to the door.

"Let's go" the man ordered "Were are we going?" Danny asked raising from his seat

"meeting there leader" Chris smirked

"Derek Hale"

The Argents have been waiting for over an hour before a black Carmon finally pulled up to the warehouse. A well built black haired man exited the car with a female

'Derek and Laura Hale' Jackson thought Laura was smiling while Derek just looked bored

"Your late Hale." Chris growled stepping forward

"and your old" Laura fired back like a loaded pistol 'what the fuck is wrong with her' Jackson thought

"Laura!" Derek growled and turn back to Chris with a small smirk

"forgive my sister and I am sorry about being late I had other affairs to attend to." Laura started fake gagging

"Such as?" Chris questioned ignoring Laura's childish behavior

"Marking territory" Derek smirk grew as Laura busted into a fit of giggles

"So lets talk business Argent" Derek voice suddenly became very serious

"You don't mess with us we don't mess with you." Chris said while glaring a the raven haired man holding his hand out for the other man to shake

"Sounds easy" Derek said grabbing the other man's hand skating it. As soon as the men released hands Laura jumped in front of her brother

"Now that's done lets go shopping Der! Bambi really needs some new clothes!" The girl demanded pulling her brother toward the car

"Bambi?" Jackson couldn't help but ask

"Derek's new slut he is sooo cute!" Laura smiled

"Lover not slut" Derek corrected

"Come on Laura lets go." Derek lead them toward the car

Jackson thought hard about the name

"Bambi?"

**_please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey Wakey Bambi!" Laura yelled at the top of her lungs jumping up and down on the soft bed completely uncaring that Stiles was naked and only had a thin sheet covering him

"Its time for you to meant the rest of the gang!" The women said in a sing-song voice pulling the sheets away from Stiles's body leaving him exposed.

"Hey give that back!" The boy yelled trying covering himself Derek stood in the doorway smirking at his lovers reaction. Stepping forward he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder silently dismissing her.

The raven haired man made his way to the bed taking a seat on the edge and placed a hand on the young boy's cheek.

"Did you sleep well beautiful?" Derek smiled bring his face closer intel their noses were brushing against each other

"Uh Yeah your bed is Awesomly comfortable." Stiles blushed the space that was between there lips slowly became smaller as they inched closer together meeting in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Hello! Gang meeting going on downstairs lovebirds!" Laura yelled over-dramatically from the door.

Derek laughed when Stiles blushed hard and look away from the girl in the doorway. Derek got up from the bed and toke some clothes out of a bag that was sitting on the dresser and tossed them to Stiles. Some black boxers, dark blue jeans that hugged Stiles's figure tightly, a black v-neck that smelt like Derek and Stiles's favorite red hoodie.

Stiles quickly put the clothes on and followed Derek out of the room. Derek wrapped a tight arm around the boy's waist leading him to the living room where most of the gang was waiting.

Stiles saw two olde men standing in the corner talking one was tall and had a creeper feeling to him and other was the Beacon Hills town vet. Stiles remembered him from when he had to take his snake to the vet when he was younger.

"Stiles this is my Uncle Peter." Derek motioned toward the creepy guy who was eyeing Stiles like he was a juice steak

"It's nice to meet you Stiles." Peter smiled taking Stiles's hand placing a soft kiss on it making Derek growl and pull Stiles closer to his body

"What Derek says is very true." Peter smirked

"You are truly breathtakingly beautiful." Peter licked his lips.

"Uh...Thank you." Stiles said moving closer to Derek wanting protection from the scary creepy man that was Peter Hale.

The vet man stepped forward placing a hand on Peter's shoulde pulling him back away from Stiles.

"Try not to scare him so much Peter" the vet frowned at the other male then turned towards Stiles sending him a warm smile

"Hello Stiles I am Dr. Deaton the local vet which you already knew. I help the Hales whenever they happen to get hurt which happens a lot. My family has been helping the Hales since the First World War." He smiled

Derek turned Stiles to three familiar face. "Hi I'm-" Stiles cut the blond off "Erica, Isaac, Boyd!" Stiles's jaw drop who else is part of the Hales first the vet and now his classmates.

"Yeah!" Erica smiled "We have chemistry together."

"You guys are apart of the Hales!? What the Hell!" Stiles screamed waving his arms around wildly

"Yep." Isaac simply stated

"They will also be the ones watching you when you are at school." Derek stated looking at the three making sure they understood that they needed to protect this boy with there life. Erica and Isaac smiled while Boyd nodded.

"Now where's Ly-"

"Hello Stiles." In the arch way was standing Lydia Martin wearing a small smirk Stiles's face dropped

"Lydia?" He said mouth hanging open in shock.

"Pick up your jaw honey you look like a fish." She replied "but?"

"Lydia is an amazing member of our team" Derek explained "a couple of weeks ago she dated a member of the Argents to get information." He said as his sister laughed

"Dated? more like just had hot crazy sex over and over and over again with that stupid idiot boy... uh? Laura looked to Lydia for help with the name

"Jackson"


	6. Chapter 6

"Jackson" Lydia smiled innocently

"but" Stiles started 'Jackson would never' Stiles thought. "But what uh Stiles was it?" The red head gave him a cruel look.

"I thought" Stiles said trying hard to keep the tears in "he loved me" a single tear slipped down his cheek. A heavy awkward tension filled the room Derek wrapped is arms around Stiles trying to comfort him.

Boyd was standing beside a really confused Laura. Peter was trying hard to contain his laughter while Deaton glared at him to be quiet. Lydia was smirking at Stiles. Isaace was staring down at the floor.

"Shit!" Erica broke the silence "it just got awkward." The blond said rubbing the back of her neck

"Hey Bambi looks like he's been caught in the head lights" Laura forced a laugh trying to lighten up the mood but all she got in response was a hard glare from Derek

"Erica, Laura shut up!"Isaac whined

"Why? I'm justing saying its awkward!" Erica defend herself

"Fine ignore my funny joke JERKS!" Laura yelled as Boyd rolled his eyes and rested a hand on the women's shoulder "Your very funny Laura but this is not the time." Boyd whispered

"Erica I said shut up because you are just making things more awkward." Isaac yelled.

The whole Stiles remained silence thoughts running through his mind thoughts like 'He doesn't love me. How could he love me. He cheated he lied he ... He used me and ... I deserved it. I'm nothing but a gang leader's whore.' Tears were now running down his face.

"Thank you Boyd." Laura smiled "your my favorite so tell me why is it so awkward?"

"Yes what's so awkward about me and Jackson having amazing, mind blowing, hard core, nasty sex?" Lydia said slowly Stiles real eased a small sob

"Your a nothing but a Red headed bitch Lydia." Erica growled stepping In-between Stiles and Lydia even though they were on opposite sides of the room

"What?" Lydia asked innocently "Its not my fault Jackson got tired of Stiles." The red head shrugged

"Wait! Bambi?" Laura pointed to Stiles "and Jackson" she said with disgust "we're TOGETHER!?" Laura yelled eyes wide

"Still are." Isaac added Laura's mouth dropped. Sobs began to wreck over Stiles's body

"Oh don't cry Stiles" Lydia said with a fake little pout "he just used you for sex." Lydia smiles

"LYDIA! DUDE!" Laura exclaimed

"He never really cared about you." Lydia continued

"Stop your upsetting him." Erica demanded Stiles's heart was racing he couldn't breath

"And every night he told you he was studying" Lydia said evilly "No" Stiles begged he couldn't hear any more it hurt so much

"He was with me." Lydia smiled tears running down the poor boy's face

"It's ok Bambi don't cry." Laura tried to comfort the boy

"You know it's funny"

"Ms. Martin I think it would be the best idea to stop." The vet said frowning at the girl but she continued

"He was going to leave you for me intel he found out I was just using him." Stiles couldn't take it his heart was broken he remembers all the times Jackson told him he was studying

"He never wanted you"

"LYDIA SHUT UP!" Derek yelled at the red head.

She was shocked and confused "but" she tried

"LEAVE" Derek growled everyone jumped up and made there way to the nearest exit "but" Lydia tried again

"EVERYONE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson pulled up to the Stilinski's house. He turned off the engine jumping out of his fancy sports car. The blond was eager see his hyperactive boyfriend ringing the doorbell waiting for someone.

The wooden door finally opened to reveal no other then Sheriff Stilinski who was glaring at the blond. Jackson grew nervous under the older man's glare

"Hey Sheriff." The blond stuttered nervously hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Is Stiles home?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"No." The sheriff growled. Jackson's eyes widen in fear.

"Uh ok would you tell him I dropped by?" The boy asked avoiding eye contact with the sheriff who's glare seemed to get even harder.

"No." The man growled "Leave!"

Jackson didn't argue making his way to his car he knew he should've texted Stiles before coming over here

"Damn ok, I hope you have a wonderful day Sheriff!" The blond stated sarcastically.

"Burn in Hell you little punk!" The Sheriff replied.

Anger filled Jackson he stomped back up to the Sheriff getting in the man's face shoving a finger to the man's chest.

"Why in the Hell do you hate me so much?" Jackson demanded butte Sheriff just crossed his arm trying hard not to punch the young blond.

"I have my reasons." He growled Jackson glared hard at the man

"Like what old man?" The blond smirked evilly "Me fucking your son so hard that he can't remember his own name."

The Sheriff grabbed the blond and pinned him against the the wall 'Don't kill him! Don't kill him! Your a cop!' The sheriff thought to himself.

"Yes and that your cheating on my son you little asshole!"

"I've never cheated-"

"Lydia Martin!" The sheriff cut the boy off. Jackson head fell down shame covering his face and thoughts filled his mind 'How did the Sheriff know?'

"How did you?" Jackson stopped unable to finish his sentence 'I'm such an idiot!' Jackson mentally screamed at himself.

"I'm the Sheriff i know everything boy." The man growled "I knew about you and Lydia Martin for a long time. I told Stiles to leave you but I never told him about Lydia but I didn't want to see him hurt I thought maybe he would dump your sorry ass but he just keep on about how much he was in love with you." The sheriff said frowning

"He's in love with me." Jackson smiled

"Yes, but that will change if I have anything to do with it!" Jackson frowned at the Sheriff's words "If my son finds out what you did it will crush him."

The Sheriff growled "Don't hurt my son or else." The older man threatened just as Scott was riding up to the porch on his bike with a panicked look on his face

"Sheriff I have to tell you something." Scott said quickly jumping off his bike but tripping over himself falling to his face.

"Later Scott" the man stated

"but it's about Stiles!" Scott yelled eyes wide with fear

"Stiles?' Jackson questioned helping Scott up. The blond didn't like the boy but he stopped picking on him once him and Stiles started dating

"Come back later Scott!" The Sheriff yelled

"but!" Scott begged

"Drop it!" The man demanded

"No! What's wrong with Stiles?" Jackson asked turning toward Scott

"He-"

"SCOTT!" The Sheriff yelled angrily

"You don't understand." Scott said with panic in his voice

"McCall what happened!?" Jackson questioned the boy while the Sheriff glared at the both of them.

"He was Stiles-napped!" Fear filled Jackson scared to ask the question but he need to know

"By who?"

"The Hales!"


End file.
